opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbasus caecus
Arbasus caecus (Simon, 1911) is the only species in the genus Arbasus (Laniatores:Travuniidae). Taxonomy *''Phalangodes c.'' Simon, 1911:200Simon, E. (1911) Araneae et Opiliones (Troisième série). in, Biospeologica. XXIII. Archives de zoologie expérimentale et générale, Paris, 5 série, 9=49(2), 177–206. 5 Dec 1911. *''Scotolemon c.'' Roewer, 1923:101Roewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. *''Arbasus c.'' Roewer, 1935b:71Roewer, C.F. (1935b) Opiliones. Fünfte Serie, zugleich eine Revision aller bisher bekannten Europäischen Laniatores. Biospeologica. LXII. Archives de zoologie expérimentale et générale, Paris, 78(1), 1–96. Diagnosis (from Roewer, 1935) Länge des Körpers 1,5 mm.; Körper in Dorsalansicht (Abb. 35,A) oval, hinten gerundet, neben der 3. Coxa leicht eingeschnürt, überall nur chagriniert und nicht bekörnelt. Stirnrand des Carapax mit zwei flachen Ausbuchtungen für den Ansatz der Cheliceren; 1.-4. Area des Scutums nicht durch deutliche Querfurchen kenntlich; Scutum-Hinterrand (=5. Area) und freie Tergite des Abdomens mit je einer Querreihe kurzer, feiner, blasser Börstchen. Tuber oculorum und Augen fehlen vollständig, der Carapax an dieser Stelle völlig gleichmässig gewölbt (Abb. 35, C). Sternum keilförmig; Gnathocoxen der 2. Coxen gross und deutlich, mit mediofrontaler, gerade vorgestreckter, leicht zugespitzter Apophyse. Cheliceren: 1. Glied relativ lang und schlank, basal viel dünner als apical, doch ohne einen scharf abgesetzten Dorsalbuckel, dorsal völlig glatt; 2. Glied frontal mit 2-3 basalen spitzenborstigen Höckerchen und distal davon mit einigen verstreuten Börstchen (Abb. 35, C). Palpen mit relativ langen, dünnen Gliedern, die ihrerseits sehr lange Stacheln mit seitenständigen Endborsten tragen: Trochanfer dorsal mit 1 Zähnchen, ventral mit 3 Stacheln; Femur nicht gekrümmt, dorsal regellos und reichlich bezähnelt, Ventral mit 5 und medial-apical mit 2 Stacheln; Patella lateral mit 1 und medial mit 2 Stacheln und 1 apicalen Zähnchen; Tibia dorsal regellos bezähnelt, lateral mit 3 Stacheln und zwischen deren 2. und 3. mit 1 und auch apical mit 1 Zähnchen, medial mit 4 Stacheln; Tarsus lateral mit 4 und medial mit 5 Stacheln; Endkralle viel kürzer als der Tarsus (Abb.35, D, E). Beine lang und sehr dünn; Gliederung des 1.4. Tarsus 3(2), 11(4), 4, 4 (Abb. 35, H. N); 3. und 4. Tarsus mit Peltonychium (Abb. 35, G). Färbung blass gelbweiss. Notes *This is a troglobytic species that shows very high level of specialization to a cave-dwelling existence (loss of eye tubercle, depigmentation, smooth scute, increased tarsal segment count, relative lengthening of the second leg)Briggs, T. A. (1993) Comparison of the troglobitic harvestmen from lava tubes and limestone caves. Proceedings of the 3rd International Symposium on Vulcanospeleology, pages 131-132.. *It is known from a single cave in the PyreneesKury, A.B. & Mendes, A. C.. 2007. Taxonomic status of the European genera of Travuniidae (Arachnida, Opiliones, Laniatores). Munis Entomology & Zoology, Ankara, 2(1): 1-14. (Grotte de Pène Blanque bei Arbas). *The type specimen is in Museum National d'Histoire Naturelle, Paris (Simon Collection) #13075. Literature *Simon, 1911 *Roewer, 1935 *Kury & Mendes, 2007 *World ChecklistKury AB, Mendes AC & Souza DR (2014) World Checklist of Opiliones species (Arachnida). Part 1: Laniatores – Travunioidea and Triaenonychoidea. Biodiversity Data Journal 2: e4094. doi: 10.3897/BDJ.2.e4094 References Category:Species Category:Palearctic Category:European Category:Cave Fauna Category:Types MNHN